greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Private Practice
Private Practice is a spin-off of the television series, Grey's Anatomy. The series ran for 6 seasons from September 2007 to January 2013. The show was broadcast on ABC, the same network that broadcasts Grey's Anatomy. Synopsis The series focuses on Dr. Addison Montgomery, who relocates from Seattle to Los Angeles, needing a big change in her life. In Los Angeles, Addison joins the private practice of her friends Naomi, a fertility specialist and endocrinologist, and Sam Bennett, an internist and cardiothoracic surgeon. At the practice, Addison also gets to work together with psychiatrist Violet Turner, pediatrician Cooper Freedman, alternative medicine and infectious diseases specialist Pete Wilder, and receptionist and trainee midwife Dell Parker. All staff members of the practice have privileges at the local St. Ambrose Hospital, where Charlotte King is Chief of Staff. While in Los Angeles, Addison continues to help pregnant women while looking for love and a child of her own. Production Created by Shonda Rhimes, the series chronicles the life of Dr. Addison Montgomery as she leaves Seattle Grace Hospital for Los Angeles in order to join a private practice. Rhimes also serves as executive producer alongside Betsy Beers, Mark Gordon, Mark Tinker and Marti Noxon; the latter serving as showrunner for the first season only in lieu of Rhimes' duties on Grey's Anatomy. The backdoor pilot which aired on May 3, 2007 was directed by Michael Grossman. Produced by ABC Studios, The Mark Gordon Company and ShondaLand Productions, the series was officially greenlit and given a thirteen-episode order on May 11, 2007. It aired on Wednesday nights on 9:00PM Eastern/8:00PM Central. Due to the Writers Guild of America strike, the show only completed a production of 9 from the 13 ordered episodes for its first season. On October 18, 2007, ABC ordered a full season for the show, completing a total of 22 episodes for its first season. The show premiered on September 26, 2007 on ABC, airing between Dancing with the Stars and Dirty Sexy Money. Private Practice was shown in encores on Thursday nights at 10:00PM Eastern/9:00PM Central following Grey's Anatomy due to the hiatus/cancellation of Big Shots. On February 11, 2008, ABC picked up Private Practice for the 2008-09 television season. Cast and Characters :A list that contains all characters can be found here. Current Main Cast PPS6AddisonMontgomery.jpg|Kate Walsh as Addison Montgomery PPS6JakeReilly.jpg|Benjamin Bratt as Jake Reilly PPS6CooperFreedman.jpg|Paul Adelstein as Cooper Freedman PPS6CharlotteKing.jpg|KaDee Strickland as Charlotte King PPS6SheldonWallace.jpg|Brian Benben as Sheldon Wallace PPS6AmeliaShepherd.jpg|Caterina Scorsone as Amelia Shepherd PP6x09-9.jpg|Griffin Gluck as Mason Warner PPS6SamBennett.jpg|Taye Diggs as Sam Bennett PPS6VioletTurner.jpg|Amy Brenneman as Violet Turner Former Main Cast PP3x10-25.jpg|Chris Lowell as Dell Parker PP4x15-17.jpg|Audra McDonald as Naomi Bennett PP5x10-14.jpg|Tim Daly as Pete Wilder Episodes *Season 1 *Season 2 *Season 3 *Season 4 *Season 5 *Season 6 Notes and Trivia *Merrin Dungey played the role of Dr. Naomi Bennett in the backdoor pilot but was replaced by Audra McDonald in June 2007. *Unlike Grey's Anatomy, none of the seasons of Private Practice has had a two-hour premiere or a two-hour finale. However, unlike Grey's Anatomy, the third and fifth season have had two-hour mid-season finales: The Parent Trap and Blowups served as the third season's mid-season finale, while Who We Are and The Breaking Point served as the fifth season's mid-season finale. These two two-hour events are Private Practice's only two-hour episodes, whereas Grey's Anatomy has had many more. *On her youtube page, Kate Walsh made vlogs answering questions from fans about the show. *It is sometimes called PPP which stands for Private Practice Program. *There is no season of the show where all the main characters appear in all episodes. *According to Caterina Scorsone and Betsy Beers, the show's set was one of the best and most relaxed sets ever, with everyone always happy and cuddling and massaging each other. DVD Releases Season Release 'Season One' The "Private Practice: The Complete First Season – Extended Edition" boxset was released in region 1 on September 16, 2008 by Buena Vista Home Entertainment. On March 16, 2009 and December 3, 2008, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. The run time of the DVD is 394 minutes. :Set Details The boxset contains the 9 episodes of the season, with two extended. The DVD box contains 3 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *1.78:1 aspect ratio *Subtitles: English, French, and Spanish :Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 1 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Kate Walsh - Practice Makes Perfect: Spend some quality time with Kate Walsh and get a taste of her life beyond the confines of the Private Practice Set. *Alternative Ensemble: Behind the Scenes of Private Practice *Two Extended Episodes *Deleted Scenes *Outtakes *Audio Commentaries 'Season Two' The "Private Practice: The Complete Second Season" boxset was released in region 1 on September 15, 2009 by ABC Studios. On March 1, 2010 and November 2, 2009, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. The run time of the DVD is 946 minutes. :Set Details The boxset contains the 22 episodes of the season, with two extended. The DVD box contains 6 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *1.78:1 aspect ratio *Subtitles: English, French, and Spanish :Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 2 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Extended Episodes *Deleted Scenes **"How To Tell Without Telling" - A Family Thing (00:39 min) **"Please Don't Thank Me" - A Family Thing (00:22 min) **"The New Receptionist" - Equal and Opposite (00:58 min) **"Change Is Good" - Nothing to Talk About (00:47 min) **"Thank Addison" - Nothing to Talk About (00:27 min) **"Pete's Worry" - Past Tense (00:49 min) **"Storage" - Let It Go (00:23 min) **"The Evil Is Spreading" - Know When to Fold (00:23 min) **"Anything For Nothing" - Know When to Fold (00:37 min) **"About Last Night" - Worlds Apart (01:59 min) **"Custody of Betsey" - Contamination (01:11 min) **"We Go All The Way Up" - Contamination (00:49 min) **"Making An Escape" - Homeward Bound (00:52 min) **"All Alone" - Homeward Bound (00:47 min) **"Patricide" - Homeward Bound (00:38 min) **"The Pretenses Are Gone" - Homeward Bound (00:55 min) **"Taking A Harder Line" - Second Chances (00:53 min) **"Whatever Happens" - Wait and See (00:52 min) **"We Should Know" - Finishing (01:33 min) **"Your Baby's Fine" - What Women Want (00:25 min) **"Sanctuary" - What You Do for Love (00:54 min) **"Sheldon Proposed" - What You Do for Love (00:42 min) **"Sheldon Loves You" - What You Do for Love (01:24 min) *Bloopers *Patient Confidentiality: Examining Season 2 *Life Through the Lens: The Pictures of Chris Lowell *Audio Commentaries on episodes and deleted scenes 'Season Three' The "Private Practice: The Complete Third Season" boxset was released in region 1 on September 14, 2010 by ABC Studios. On March 21, 2011 and November 3, 2010, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. The run time of the DVD is 989 minutes. :Set Details The boxset contains the 23 episodes of the season. The DVD box contains 5 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *1.78:1 aspect ratio *Subtitles: English, French, and Spanish :Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 3 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Bloopers *Deleted Scenes **"Perfect Families Are An Illusion" - The Way We Were (01:51 min) **"I'm Sorry I Was An Ass" - Pushing the Limits (00:59 min) **"Close To The Vest" - Slip Slidin' Away (01:00 min) **"Taking It To The Trails" - The Hard Part (01:37 min) **"My Crappy Life" - Another Second Chance (01:11 min) **"Have You Lost Your Mind?" - Best Laid Plans (00:30 min) **"You Okay?" - Best Laid Plans (01:21 min) **"I Trust You" - Shotgun (01:19 min) **"The Risk Is To Kayla" - Triangles (00:46 min) **"Thank You For Last Night" - Pulling the Plug (00:43 min) **"Little Sister Screws Up Again" - Eyes Wide Open (01:12 min) **"You Said We Could Talk" - Second Choices (01:24 min) **"Lucas... He's Got An Army" - War (01:03 min) *Kate's Top Eight: Kate Walsh shares her favorite moments from season three *Audio Commentaries 'Season Four' The "Private Practice: The Complete Fourth Season" boxset was released in region 1 on September 13, 2011 by ABC Studios. On April 2, 2012 and October 12, 2011, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. The run time of the DVD is 986 minutes. :Set Details The boxset contains the 22 episodes of the season. The DVD box contains 5 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *1.78:1 aspect ratio *Subtitles: English, French, Chinese, and Spanish :Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 4 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *An Inside Look: The Violation of Charlotte King – KaDee Strickland discusses how she researched and prepared for shooting this episode plus her work with RAINN. *Deleted Scenes **"Don't Judge" - Take Two (01:02 min)The DVD lists this scene as being meant for Blind Love, but what happens and the order on the DVD suggests it was actually meant for the season premiere. **"This Is Man's Work" - Take Two (01:03 min)The DVD lists this scene as being meant for Blind Love, but what happens and the order on the DVD suggests it was actually meant for the season premiere. **"What Are You Gawking At?" - All in the Family (00:51 min) **"Is It Your Turn To Check Up On Me?" - What Happens Next (00:37 min) **"To Charlotte" - What Happens Next (01:04 min) **"I Love That You Speak Cooper" - If You Don't Know Me By Now (00:48 min) **"Open Your Eyes Lee" - Blind Love (01:23 min) **"Is He Alive?" - Blind Love (01:12 min) **"Let's Go Honor Bizzy" - Home Again (01:07 min) **"Misguided Sense of Loyalty" - What We Have Here... (00:57 min) **"There's The Door" - Something Old, Something New (00:58 min) **"There Is No One Else Like You" - Something Old, Something New (02:03 min) *Bloopers 'Season Five' The "Private Practice: The Complete Fifth Season" boxset was released in region 1 on September 11, 2012 by ABC Studios. On February 3, 2013 and November 14, 2012, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. The run time of the DVD is 946 minutes. :Set Details The boxset contains the 22 episodes of the season. The DVD box contains 5 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *1.78:1 aspect ratio *Subtitles: English, French, and Spanish :Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 5 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *The Practice of Parenthood – Filmmakers and cast discuss the addition of children to the series this season, the different kinds of family the show explores, and how being a parent affects the cast, both as actors and in their person lives. *Deleted Scenes **"I'm Going To Go Back To Work" - Breaking the Rules (00:57 min) **"I Can't Stop Feeling" - Step One (01:17 min) **"Tell Me About Your Kid" - Step One (01:30 min) **"You Don't Need To Babysit Me" - Who We Are (01:08 min) **"A Cream Soda Toast" - The Breaking Point (00:52 min) **"Look Around Sheldon!" - The Time Has Come (00:37 min) **"Do You Have A Minute?" - Andromeda (01:09 min) **"Easier Said Than Done" - It Was Inevitable (00:35 min) **"Mason, You Gotta Get Up" - And Then There Was One (01:14 min) **"I'm Merely Suggesting" - Drifting Back (00:45 min) **"Murder Charges!" - Gone, Baby, Gone (00:55 min) **"Cake, Wine And Chips" - Gone, Baby, Gone (01:55 min) *Bloopers 'Season Six' The "Private Practice: The Complete Sixth and Final Season" boxset was released in region 1 on May 7, 2013 by ABC Studios. On December 2, 2013, and November 5, 2013, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. :Set Details The boxset contains the 13 episodes of the season. The DVD box contains 3 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *1.78:1 aspect ratio *Subtitles: English, French, and Spanish :Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 6 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Bloopers (03:00 min) *Deleted Scenes **"Witnessing A Cremation" - Mourning Sickness (01:35 min) **"I'm Happy For You Guys" - Mourning Sickness (00:47 min) **"Small, Petty, Bitchy and Crazy" - Mourning Sickness (01:22 min) **"I'm Not The Enemy Here" - Good Grief (01:00 min) **"Oh, Just Say It!" - Good Grief (00:41 min) **"It's Medicine But It's Personal" - The Next Episode (00:37 min) **"We're Talking About Sam" - The Next Episode (01:11 min) **"You Think I'm Stubborn?" - The Next Episode (00:51 min) **"Sam, What's Wrong?" - The Next Episode (00:51 min) **"Stay Here With Me" - The Next Episode (00:44 min) **"Timing Is Out Of My Hands" - Full Release (00:25 min) **"Position #6" - Full Release (01:06 min) **"Why Didn't I Meet 10 Years Ago?" - Full Release (01:04 min) **"What Do You Wear To Adopt A Baby?" - Full Release (01:16 min) **"Miranda's Dying" - In Which We Say Goodbye (00:56 min) **"Is That You, Sam?" - In Which We Say Goodbye (01:09 min) **"Why Are You Whispering?" - In Which We Say Goodbye (00:47 min) **"Have You Lost Your Mind?" - In Which We Say Goodbye (01:15 min) **"You Freaked Me Out" - In Which We Say Goodbye (01:20 min) **"Pick Your Punishment" - In Which We Say Goodbye (01:13 min) **"The Nursery" - In Which We Say Goodbye (00:29 min) Special Boxsets *A box set with all 6 seasons is available in the UK. Music de:Private Practice fr:Private Practice Category:Private Practice